Math Prof Rock Star
by MistressSara
Summary: The only song fic I've ever done and probably will ever do. Charlie centric, duh. Reviews are awesome, keep that in mind.


Math Prof Rock Star

By Mistress Sara

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs and Math Prof Rock Star is a song by the awesome band Jim's Big Ego. If you don't know their music then look it up and love it.

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning everyone." Charlie says, coming into the classroom and setting his backpack down on the desk next to his take out cup of coffee. "Everyone ready for the quiz today?"

Most of the guys groan and a few of the girls, however a good deal of the girls are too busy staring at the young professor and his curly locks. One young female student leans over to her friend and says, "Isn't it too bad they don't give detention in college. Imagine having to sit with Professor Eppes for two hours."

Her friend lets out a giggle, which causes Charlie to turn around and raise a questioning eyebrow at them. This in turn causes them to giggle more. Charlie just shakes his head and turns back to the board. 'I probably got chalk on my back again.' He thinks to himself

_All the girls in the classroom think he's hot _

_He shows up wearing the sandals with the white socks _

_He hears them giggling while he's got his back to the class _

_He thinks he's got an eraser mark on his ass _

_All the girls from the hall show up to hear him talk _

_Even though most of the time he's covered in chalk _

Charlie has some free time between classes and his open office hours so he takes that time to work on some equations for Don. With his noise canceling headphones on he picks up a fresh piece of chalk and starts working.

The loud strains of guitars and drums began to fill his head and help him focus on the equations. "Charlie?" Larry calls his friend's name as he walks into his office. Not wanting to startle him Larry taps on his shoulder.

Charlie looks up from the board and smiles when he sees his friend standing there looking over his work. "Hey Larry." He says, pulling his head phones down so that they're resting around his neck.

"I'll never understand how you're able to work on extensive, complicated equations with that rock music blaring."

"You can't go wrong with rock Larry."

_Math Prof Rock Star! woo hoo! _

_Math Prof Rock Star! oh yeah! _

_Math Prof Rock Star! who knew? _

_When he was young he never thought that he would be a Math Prof Rock Star _

Open office hours are always interesting for Charlie. At first he didn't know how to handle the students who tried to flirt their way to a higher grade. However he was still trying to figure out a way to deal with the students who were just flat out flirting with him.

"Professor Eppes, you went way too fast today. I didn't get to finish copying my notes before your erased the board." A young blond student whines, her hair bouncing slightly as she throws herself into the chair in front of his desk.

"Relax Kelly, I've got a copy of the notes just for instances like this. I wouldn't want any to fall behind." Charlie smiles kindly at the girl and hands her a copy of his typed notes.

"Thanks." She smiles brightly before leaving the office.

The next girl comes in, this time a tall brunette. "Professor Eppes, this was a way unfair grade." She says putting the paper down on his desk.

"Well Cassidy, you got half of this equation wrong and you didn't even finish the last problem. You actually got a higher grade then you should have because of the curve." Charlie says leaning back in his chair.

"This is going to drag down my entire average for the year. Isn't there any way I could bring this up before the end of term?" She asks, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Yes there is something you could do."

"Oh?" She looks surprised.

"Yeah. Extra credit." Charlie grabs a piece of scrap paper and writes something down. "Do these pages and show me that you know what you're doing and I'll raise your grade."

"Thanks Professor Eppes." She smiles at him as she takes the piece of paper from his hand.

Outside of Charlie's office two male students pass by and aren't shocked to see a long line of girls from their classes. "What does Professor Eppes have that we don't?"

"A line of girls waiting to talk to us."

"Right… that sucks."

_After hours outside of his office there's a line waiting full of girls lining up to ask about their quadratic equations _

_She leans over the desk and twirls a pencil in her hair _

_Complains that the grade he gave her was way unfair _

_And all the professors they laugh about it and wish him well _

_But the guys in the class are just jealous as hell_

"Hey Professor Eppes." A student says coming into the office.

"Hi Kristy."

"I made you a copy of that CD you asked for." She smiles, handing him the disc.

"Great thanks. Which album is it again?"

"After-math, it's the UK addition."

"Awesome."

"I gotta get going. Enjoy the CD." She says walking to the door.

"Thanks I will."

_Math Prof Rock Star!  woo hoo! _

_Math Prof Rock Star!  oh yeah! _

_Math Prof Rock Star!  who knew? _

_He was voted most unlikely ever to become a  Math Prof Rock Star_.

Charlie had become accustomed to sneaking out the back of the building. As much as he liked his students he didn't always want to run into them. He made his way down the back stairs and past the faculty vending machines. Before he realizes what's happened someone he pushed him against the wall and pressed their lips against his.

"Hi." She smiles, giving him another hard kiss.

"Hi." He replies, knowing that it was useless to try and resist her.

"Come on, my car's out back." She smiles giving him one last kiss before leading him towards the door. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good. You?"

"Better now." She starts the engine.

"You look beautiful today Amita." She smiles again.

_At the end of the day he's got to sneak out the back _

_There's a stairway behind the machine where you get a snack _

_She finds him there, grabs him and kisses him hard _

_He doesn't fight it, he knows he's been caught _

_And she leads him down to the alleyway to her car _

_It's kind of hard being married to a…_

"It's my turn to make dinner tonight." She says.

"I know it's my turn to pick the movie."

"You don't have too many papers to grade?"

"Nope, that's what my TA's are for."

_Math Prof Rock Star! woo hoo! _

_Math Prof Rock Star! oh yeah! _

_Math Prof Rock Star! who knew? _

_Three point one four one five nine two six five three five Math Prof Rock Star._

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

_Fin_

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are loved by all, especially me.


End file.
